because i do realy love her! oke!
by Kolonel Bond
Summary: Hi guys this my first Fanfic ever so I'm doing my best for you guys to update as soon as possible but I don't know how long it would take. So now we have that we can start the story and like every story on this site I don't own this idea. rated M for lemons in later chapters dont know how long it wil take because i need my one laptop back for that.
1. The begin of the adventure

**Hi guys this my first Fanfic ever so I'm doing my best for you guys to update as soon as possible but I don't know how long it would take. So now we have that we can start the story and like every story on this site I don't own this idea. Al of my story's would be 1ste person view so you guys do know it. No lemons yet in the future they will come but only when I have my one laptop back so that I can write in my one room on my bed the only place where I can work without being disrupted by my parents and the only place where I can work on LEMONS and smut****!**

Chapter 1: the first time we met.

Summary:

The first time Link met Midna he wasn't as clear of mind because he didn't know why he was imprisoned. So he was really scared when 'she' actual appeared before him. But even while they didn't know each other. He is really happy to be free again (Link is claustrophobia in this story). Italic parts of the story are ting's that Link thought. Link tells the story to his son. oke let's get the story rolling

Links POV.

_"where am I" _I thought as I opened my eye's and saw a cell door which was closed, but there where no guards in the front of my cell but when I wanted to move out of my cell I couldn't because I was chained to the farest wall of my cell._ "why are there no guards by my cell doors and am I chained to the wall and why am I so small?"_ I thought while something did appear on the other side of my cell doors. when the **Thing **finally has appeared for my cell doors(N/A of course is it Midna!) I realized that it was a girl. when she starts to speak to me with an unknown language but when she disappeared and appeared right before me I did some steps back but then im realizing why im so small "I'M A ANIMAL!" this shook me so much that I almost jumped in the unknown persons arms. she laughs at me before releasing me from my prison when she saw I didn't speak her language she try my language when I did say something it was if a dog barking to the moon. but she seems to understand it so I started to like her. then every thing turns black and the next ting I know is that im back in my one body."_was it only a dream"_ I thought, but when it turned evening and I stared to get tired and got to my bed just in time. I just collapsed on my bed. the next thing I knew was that i was back in my animal body and that the girl sat on my back and that I was not in the cell anymore. because I didn't want her on my back I sat down so she felt of my back on to the ground. this is when I "said" "what is your name?" Midna she said to me in Hyrule language. the next thing I asked was how she could understand me while I was an animal. she said to me that we where in an alternate kingdom the Twilight kingdom. at that moment I was really shocked by the news of another kingdom. Midna told me that she did know how he could get his real human form back but before that you must clear al the temples of this kingdom and your kingdom. you can't princes Zelda know of this because she hates the Twilli's that she got every history book in the kingdom changed so the words Twili and Twilight kingdom weren't any were in the books only in old books in the castle's library in the forbidden corner nobody but the prins and princes may come there. when she stopped talking I asked "Why are you helping me?". Midna stared to laugh at me. When she finally stopped laughing she told me that she was the rightful queen of this kingdom but that she was betrayed by one of her one servants. I was so surprised by this that I did wake up in my one bed and in my one body.

**pleas like and favorite this and like everyone tips and tricks are always welcome so let the reviews come!**

**A/N I don't know how long it will take before the next chapter come's. only this chapter took me about 2 months!**


	2. The secret of Zelda

**Hi guys this my third Fanfic and the second part of the story the first time we met was then this chapter happens after Ganandorf was defeated so I'm doing my best for you guys to update as soon as possible but I don't know how long it would take. So now we have that we can start the story and like every story on this site I don't own this idea. this is my second chapter of this story so I hope to gain some reviews so I can make my writing better so you guys can keep enjoying my story`s. all of my chapters will be about 700 words long.**

* * *

I didn't wake in my room because of this I was first really disoriented by that. I saw the world in black every color had disappeared. I didn't know why but I taught it had something to do with Midna. only by thinking of her I saw her face before me. It was then that it hit me, I was I love with her but that she didn't know it and I thought that she would never knew it. also I thought that I shouldn't let Zelda know about this because then she would skin me while i was still alive. she had a crush on me and I had a crush on here as well but when I saw Midna naked in my bathroom I thought that I had seen everything in the world but then I realised that I didn't have seen everything in al the worlds that I know. And maybe are there more worlds that I don't know about but then I would have seen the books inside Midna's castle. so the castle library would be my first stop. when I came to the library I stood for a closed-door but doors don't hold secrets to me and in about 3 seconds the door was unlocked and I could walk straight to the books about the other worlds but I could only find books about Hyrule and about the Twilli kingdom so I didn't get anything useful here . but when I saw a book covered in cobwebs I thought now I really hit the jackpot. so I took the book to my room to search for the answers on my most important question: are there more of kingdom's than these two? The first thing I saw was a name. the name really surprised me because it was Zelda's name the first thing I thought was that Zelda left a message for me, but why did she leave a message for me?

This is the second chapter of this story and I made did on my phone and on pc so when you see a gramma error pleas review and pm me about it so i can change it in this story


End file.
